


Mmkay, I love Japan!

by reddead



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddead/pseuds/reddead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam got a little rough on stage, Tommy didn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmkay, I love Japan!

‘Fucking do that to me again on stage, Lambert, and I’ll knee you in the nads .. don’t think I won’t’ Tommy growled to himself as he checked the back of his hair in the mirror. It seriously felt as though there would be a huge patch missing where Adam had yanked at it during the opening to Fever.

Adam knew that Tommy was up for anything - well, almost anything. A little pain he could stand, to be honest, a little pain turned him on. He had withstood many a hair pull on stage with not a flicker of emotion, but this time, this time ... he didn’t know what had got into Adam but it had fucking hurt.

He was annoyed with himself for showing the pain .. geez, he thought he might have even yelped a little, damn it. He scowled. Never liked Adam getting the better of him – then he smiled a little to himself. Yes, Adam knew that the only chance that he ever had of doing that was on stage, it was never going to happen in private! Tommy knew that he was the one in control off stage. He would make Adam pay for this.

Tommy touched up his make up as he waited for his cue to return to the stage for the band interlude. The kiss after the hair pull had been hot though - fuck, he might have even said ‘wow’ after it. Damn, it always looked as though Adam was the HBIC on stage.

‘Ready, Tommy?’ asked Neil.

Tommy lined up in the wings watching Adam as he took his bow and made his way off stage. Adam came close and reached out to him as he always did. Tommy scowled at him and drew himself away. Adam looked back as he hurried off for the costume change. Tommy made his way onstage and picked up his bass - he didn’t cast a look backwards because he knew that Adam would be watching for him to. Tommy Joe knew how to handle Adam Lambert.

Sure Fire Winners came and went with the usual interaction. Tommy would never spoil the show for personal gain. After SFW Adam walked to the back of the stage for a drink and eyeballed Tommy. He had this adorable Adam cheeky grin on that faded to a pout as Tommy eyed him sternly. ‘Just go Strut’ Tommy said, turning away from Adam. Adam reached out to grab Tommy’s shoulder but the intro had started and he had to get on with the show.

Tommy smiled to himself.

Tommy could feel Adam during Strut.He never looked at him once, yet he could feel Adam watching him, thinking about him, wanting him. They caught eyes briefly before the intro to Music Again. Tommy mouthed ‘I love you’ to Adam and Adam’s worried gaze turned to mush .. Tommy could see that he wanted to run to him, hold him and kiss him, this was the Adam that he loved.

He flicked his chin up in a motion that said ‘Go, kill it baby’. Adam turned on his heel and it was on, the performance was electric from the first chord.

Tommy was in his usual position at stage right when Adam chased him down.

He felt Adam grab the back of his head and pull their foreheads together - Adam had done this the previous night too, in fact Tommy had thought that Adam was going to kiss him last night. Tonight, Adam held him tightly there and sang to him .. his eyes were smiling into Tommy’s as he sang ‘put your little tongue in mine’ !

Tommy smiled back, very clever Adam, he thought - a mainly Japanese speaking crowd, no-one will pick up on that lyric change. He knew that Adam was fooling around, trying to get back in his good books. Maybe Adam didn’t even know what he’d done to upset Tommy, but he sure as hell knew that Tommy wasn’t pleased and that he needed to appease him.

Tommy watched as Adam walked away, he was just turning when he saw Adam turn and beam at him. Right there, in the middle of the song, he heard it. He heard Adam say, as clear as a bell ‘I love you, Tommy’

He beamed back at Adam and mouthed ‘I love you too’ to him.

Adam had done it .. he had told the world that he loves him. Tommy couldn’t believe it, this wasn’t meant to happen until the new year and it certainly wasn’t going to be announced on stage.

‘Fuck, Lambert’ Tommy thought as he watched Adam dancing to Isaac’s intro, ‘you sure as hell redeemed yourself tonight baby’

Adam looked at him and grinned as he walked back to collect him for his own intro .. as he turned to the audience he slid his hand into the small of Tommy’s back and pushed him gently forward. Tommy looked up into his eyes as Adam turned to him and winked. ‘On bass’ he said lowering his voice ‘my baby, Tommy Joe’ .. the audience went crazy, Tommy leaned up and kissed Adam on the cheek before launching into his bass solo.


End file.
